


Rewrite This Story

by Neptunium134



Series: Angels and Demons [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF, Formula E RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Dysfunctional Family, Family, Family Drama, Gen, POV First Person, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28534464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neptunium134/pseuds/Neptunium134
Summary: "Okay, let’s start from the beginning.Well, maybe not the beginning - beginning. That’s a whole other story.The beginning of the end."How it all began
Relationships: Kevin Magnussen & Stoffel Vandoorne, Lance Stroll & Stoffel Vandoorne, Lewis Hamilton & Nico Rosberg, Lewis Hamilton & Stoffel Vandoorne, Nico Rosberg & Stoffel Vandoorne
Series: Angels and Demons [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090286
Kudos: 2





	Rewrite This Story

**Author's Note:**

> So I actually really enjoyed writing 'O Holy Night' and thus sparked this idea. I thought I could make a series based around this supernatural AU, and where better to start than the beginning, where our two angel brothers first meet?
> 
> So, hope you enjoy!

Okay, let’s start from the beginning.

Well, maybe not the  _ beginning  _ beginning. That’s a whole other story.

_ My  _ beginning, I suppose. The beginning of the end.

It didn’t start out like that, not at all. We were happy once, the five of us- my brothers, my Father and I- but of course things never last.

It was your typical family.

Except, of course, it wasn’t. Anyone could tell you that.

Not when your Father was God and you were an archangel.

Forgive me, I must have forgotten to introduce us.

There’s Lewis, the First-Born. He’s God’s Commander, the leader, the one everyone listens to.

Well, almost everyone, but I’ll get onto that.

Then there’s Nico, the Second-Born. He’s the messenger of God.    
You know the nativity? He was the one who told Mary she was pregnant with Jesus.   
  


Kevin’s the Third-Born. He used to be the Light-Bringer, he’d fly across the sky, setting the sun’s path for the day.

Kevin was the only one who didn’t listen to Lewis. Father was rarely around so Lewis was often in charge and Kevin- 

Well, let’s just say he never liked being told what to do.

They had a massive argument over Father’s creation of the humans. Father wanted us to bow down to humanity and guide them. Lewis respected his wishes, reinforced them even, but Kevin refused. Out of jealousy or spite, I don’t know.

Lewis and Kevin fought about it for centuries, both sides gathering followers. Eventually it led to all-out War, both sides trying to rip the other leader to shreds.

Nico joined Lewis’ side and I tried to stay as out of it as possible. 

Which brings me to the Fourth-Born and the youngest archangel- me, Stoffel. I’m the Healer, the Angel of Medicine. I’m the one the younger angels come to when they need healing.

Remember I said I tried to stay out of Lewis and Kevin’s War as much as possible? Well, it wasn’t all that easy.

As the Healer, I was able to skip on the fighting, but I had to tend to the injured. It didn’t matter to me what side they were on, they were still my younger siblings and it hurt to see them tear each other apart.

I hated the fighting, but I especially hated the aftermath of the War.

Father ordered Lewis to cast Kevin out of Heaven, along with his followers. Lewis, as the oldest and most powerful archangel, had no issue banishing Kevin to Hell.

Lewis was already a fearsome commander, but after the War, he became hard, cold. If you went against his orders, the consequences were dire. He trained our siblings into unfeeling soldiers, claiming everyone had to know how to fight in case Kevin waged war again.

Nico shut himself off from everyone. He threw himself into his work and anyone other than his trainees, Valtteri and Pierre, barely saw him.

I was left to run the  valetudinarium, training my own group of healers and patching up Lewis’ soldiers.

It was a few centuries after the War that Father made The Announcement- he would be making a new fledgeling, but only one, the  _ last _ one.

It caused quite a stir- why only create one fledgeling? And why now? The War was over, there was little need for more angels, given the millions that were grown and trained, a fledgeling would be of no use to a garrison should Kevin attack.

“Uh, Archangel Stoffel, sir,” Once of my trainees, Mika, tugged on my robe. I looked down at him from where I had been teaching Sergio, the youngest angel, to tie bandages.

“Yes, Mika?”

Mika pointed to the valetudinarium door, where Nico stood, Valtteri and Pierre shadowing him as usual.

“Nico?” I asked, moving towards the door. “What are you doing here?”

“Father wants to see us, he says it’s important.”

I raised an eyebrow. “Okay,” I mumbled. Over my shoulder, I called to my oldest trainee, “Emerson, can you continue with Sergio’s training while I’m gone?”

Emerson gave me a deft nod and went over to help Sergio with the bandages.

Nico turned to his trainees. “You two stay here, we won’t be long.”

Valtteri and Pierre nodded and we left the valetudinarium.

“What did Father want to see us about?” I asked as we arrived at Father’s quarters.

Nico shrugged. “He didn’t say, but I’d assume it has something to do with the new fledgeling.”

Lewis was already standing outside Father’s door, looking slightly irritated.

“There you two are, what took you so long?” He hissed at Nico.

“I couldn’t find him.” Nico snapped back.

“He’s  _ Stoffel _ , he’s not hard to find!”

“Brothers,” I sighed. “Father called us for a reason, shouldn’t we see what it is?”

Lewis and Nico stepped back from each other. Since Kevin’s Fall, their usually harmless brotherly spats had grown more hostile until they couldn’t be in the same room as each other without fighting.

Lewis raised his hand to knock on Father’s door. Father opened it almost instantly.

“Ah, boys, good. Come in, come and meet your new brother.” Father grinned, waving us into His room.

Father lifted a bundle of swaddling clothes out of a purpose-made cot and turned back to us.

“This is Lance, he will be the angel of justice. Stoffel, I leave him in your charge, take good care of him.” Father handed Lance to me and I flattered a little, carefully manoeuvring my youngest brother in my arms.

“Forgive me, Father, but I thought you weren’t going to make any more angels after Sergio? We don’t have space in our garrisons for another solider, Nico only ever takes two apprentices at a time and Stoffel’s often run off his feet at the valetudinarium.” Lewis peered at the fledgeling in my arms.

“Lance won’t be a soldier, or a messenger or a healer, he will be important to the work of humanity. He will help the Righteous Man and his brother stop the Apocalypse.” Father stated. “The Righteous Man won’t be born for another few millennia, long enough for Lance to learn. I trust you three will teach him everything he needs to know.”

With that, we were ushered out of Father’s room and the door closed behind us. 

Nico frowned at the door. “I do not understand Father’s reasoning. Why make a whole new angel just to guide this singular human? Why not choose one of the younger angels? They’re already trained.”

“Father has his reasons,” Lewis sniffed. He looked down at Lance in my arms. “I will train him in the basics of fighting, so he is prepared for when he goes to Earth, but I will not train him as a soldier.” He patted my shoulder. “I will see you around, brother.”

“Wait, what am I meant to do? I’ve never raised a  fledgeling, you have.” I exclaimed.

“Father has left him in your care, Stoffel. He believes you are the right angel to raise Lance. I would not question him.” Lewis replied, coldly.

“But-”

Lewis had already gone. 

Nico smirked at me. “Good luck, little bro.” With a flap of wings, he was also gone.

I looked down at the  fledgeling in my arms.

“Well, Lance,” I started. “I guess it’s you and me.”

  
  
  


Thus began my baby brother’s destiny.

**Author's Note:**

> Totally didn't have about 20 pages of the Supernatural wiki and a Wikipedia page about Cassiel open while writing this, shhhhh-


End file.
